1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle monitoring system which informs a user of the conditions of the vehicle, and which allows the user, who is far from the vehicle, to operate a part of the vehicle which is, for example, a device for opening and closing a window.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional systems on vehicles which are operated in response to instructions from users such as a remote control engine starter. When the user sends a command using a remote control transmitter to a receiver in the vehicle, the system turns on an ignition switch, and the engine then is started.
In the above conventional system, when the user stops or parks the vehicle and leaves the vehicle, he cannot know the condition of the vehicle. The vehicle may be stolen because the user forgets to close a window, and a battery in the vehicle may go flat because the user forgets to turn off lights.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle monitoring system by which the user to know the condition of the vehicle even when the user is far from the vehicle.
In the first aspect of the present invention, the vehicle monitoring system comprises: an on-vehicle unit (4) provided in a vehicle (1); and a data server (2) for communicating with the on-vehicle unit. The on-vehicle unit comprises: a vehicle condition monitor (7) for monitoring a condition of the vehicle and outputting vehicle condition data; and an on-vehicle communicator (8) for sending the vehicle condition data output from the vehicle condition monitor, to the data server. The data server comprises: a server communicator (10) for receiving the vehicle condition data sent from the on-vehicle communicator; a storage section (11) for storing the vehicle condition data received by the server communicator; and an abnormality determining section (12) for determining whether an abnormality has occurred in the vehicle based on the vehicle condition data stored in the storage section, and for outputting an abnormality informing signal when the abnormality has occurred in the vehicle.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, when the user is far from the vehicle, the user can check the conditions of the vehicle, and can know the abnormality which has occurred in the vehicle.
The vehicle condition data includes image data, data indicating the position of the vehicle, or the like. The vehicle condition data is transmitted from the on-vehicle communicator of the on-vehicle unit to the server communicator of the data server. The transmission is provided by a telephone line for example. Specifically, the vehicle condition data is transmitted from the on-vehicle communicator (for example, an on-vehicle phone) through a base station near the vehicle by radio. The base station sends the data through the telephone line to the server communicator of the data server.
The data communicator of the data server sends the vehicle condition data to the storage section, and the storage section stores the vehicle condition data in the storage section. Specifically, the storage section stores the vehicle condition data from a predetermined past time to the present. Even if the vehicle is parked, the vehicle condition data predetermined time is collected in the storage section of the data server.
The abnormality determining section of the data server determines whether an abnormality has occurred in the vehicle, based on the vehicle condition data. For example, when the temperature in the vehicle rapidly increases, or when the head lights have been turned on even after the vehicle has been parked, the section determines that the abnormality has occurred.
In the second aspect of the present invention, the vehicle monitoring system of the first aspect further comprises: a portable communicator (6) for communicating with the data server. The server communicator sends the abnormality informing signal output from the abnormality determining section to the portable communicator.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, when the user is far from the vehicle, the user can check the conditions of the vehicle, and can know the abnormality which has occurred in the vehicle.
Even after the vehicle has been parked, the vehicle condition data for predetermined hours is collected in the storage section of the data server. When the collected vehicle condition data includes an abnormality, the abnormality determines that the abnormality occurs in the vehicle. The report of the determination is sent to the portable communicator (for example, a cellular phone) of the user. The portable communicator gives an alarm, and the user can know the abnormality in the vehicle.
In the third aspect of the present invention, when the portable communicator sends a data request signal from the portable communicator to request sending of the vehicle condition data, the server communicator of the vehicle monitoring system of the second aspect sends the vehicle condition data from the storage section to the portable communicator.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, the user can obtain the vehicle condition data from the storage section, and can check the conditions of the vehicles if necessary.
In the fourth aspect of the present invention, the vehicle monitoring system of the second aspect further comprises a driver (9) for driving a part of the vehicle. The portable communicator sends a settling command signal to settle the abnormality, through the server communicator and the on-vehicle communicator to the driver, and the driver drives the part of the vehicle based on the sent settling command signal.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the user who is far from the vehicle can operate the part of the vehicle to settle the abnormality.
In the fifth aspect of the present invention, the vehicle monitoring system of the fourth aspect further comprises a setting section (17) for setting a command to settle the abnormality, in advance. The setting section sends a settling command signal corresponding to the abnormality informing signal sent from the abnormality determining section, through the server communicator to the on-vehicle communicator.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, when the user sets the manner to settle the abnormality, the server communicator of the data server sends the settling command signal through the on-vehicle communicator of the on-vehicle unit to the driver. The driver automatically settles the abnormality. For example, the driver automatically turns off the head lights which have been turned on after the vehicle was parked.
In the sixth aspect of the present invention, the vehicle monitoring system comprises: an on-vehicle unit provided in a vehicle; and a data server for communicating with the on-vehicle unit. The on-vehicle unit comprises: a vehicle condition monitor for monitoring a condition of the vehicle and outputting vehicle condition data; and a storage section (31) for storing the vehicle condition data output from the vehicle condition monitor; an abnormality determining section (32) for determining whether an abnormality has occurred in the vehicle, based on the vehicle condition data stored in the storage section, and for outputting an abnormality informing signal when the abnormality has occurred in the vehicle; and an on-vehicle communicator for sending the abnormality informing signal output from the abnormality determining section, to the data server. The data server comprises a server communicator for receiving the vehicle condition data sent from the on-vehicle communicator.
In the seventh aspect of the present invention, the vehicle monitoring system of the six aspect further comprises: a portable communicator for communicating with the data server. The server communicator sends the abnormality informing signal output from the on-vehicle communicator, to the portable communicator.
In the eighth aspect of the present invention, the server communicator in the vehicle monitoring system of the seventh aspect sends the data request signal to the on-vehicle communicator in response to a data request signal from the portable communicator to request sending of the vehicle condition data. The on-vehicle communicator sends the vehicle condition data from the storage section through the server communicator to the portable communicator in response to the data request signal.
In the ninth aspect of the present invention, the vehicle monitoring system of the seventh aspect further comprises: a driver for driving a part of the vehicle. The portable communicator sends a settling command signal to settle the abnormality, through the server communicator and the on-vehicle communicator to the driver. The driver drives the part of the vehicle based on the sent settling command signal.
In the tenth aspect of the present invention, the vehicle monitoring system of the ninth aspect further comprises: a setting section for setting a command to settle the abnormality, in advance. The setting section sends a settling command signal corresponding to the abnormality informing signal sent from the abnormality determining section, communicator to the driver.
According to the present invention, the on-vehicle unit transmits the vehicle condition data to the data server, the user who is far from the vehicle can know the conditions of the vehicle, and can know the abnormality in the vehicle.
When the abnormality of the vehicle is detected, the data server transmits the abnormality informing signal, the user can receive the signal even when the user is far from the vehicle.
At that time, even when the cellular phone of the user is outside the service area in which the radio waves from a base station can reach, or even when the cellular phone has been turned off, the vehicle condition data can be stored in the data server. When the cellular phone enters the service area, or when the cellular phone is turned on, the data server informs the user of the abnormality.
The vehicle condition data has been stored in the data server, even when the vehicle is broken.
The user can reliably know the abnormality of the vehicle.
The cellular phone sends the data request signal to the data server, and the data server then sends the vehicle condition data. The user can obtain the vehicle condition data if necessary, and can check the conditions of the vehicle.
Thus, even when the user leaves the vehicle, the user can monitor the conditions of the vehicle, and feels easy.
Further, the user who is far from the vehicle can resolve the abnormality.
For example, the user can open or close the windows, and the convertible top, can lock or unlock the doors, can operate the air conditioner, and can turn off the lights. Thus, the invention prevents the rapidly rising of the temperature in the cabin because the user can open the windows. Further, the present invention prevents the vehicle from being stolen, and prevents the cabin from getting wet by rain when the weather suddenly changes, because the opened windows, the opened convertible top, or the unlocked door can be closed or locked. Further, the present invention prevents the battery from going flat because the lights can be turned off.
Further, the driver automatically settle the abnormality in response to the command.
For example, even when the lights have been turned on, the driver automatically turns off the lights.
The communication may be established even when the abnormality has occurred in the vehicle. Thus, the communication expense can be reduced.